This invention relates to a storage cabinet for beverage and food stuffs, and more particularly, to a display and vending cabinet suitable use for store establishments.
Generally, beverages and/or food stuffs are stored in a display/storage case or in a vending machine for selling these goods. Thus, any stored goods selectively either use the display/storage case or the vending machine which is adapted to the selling form of the merchandise or to the natural storage shape of the food stuffs or beverages.
For example, as shown in FIG. 3, each display/storage case 100 and vending machine 200 requires an individual cabinet housing 110 or 210 and separate refrigerating unit 120 or 220 to maintain the predetermined temperature in the storage chambers 111 and 211. These separate housings 110 and 210 are placed along the wall 30 of the store establishment area or set back to back with one another, as shown in FIG. 3. Therefore, the storage requirements call for the need for both display/storage cases and vending machines such that space to accommodate this equipment become worsened. Further, large energy input is required to maintain the temperature in the separate storage chambers of this equipment. Also, each display/storage case and vending machine must be purchased separately. Therefore, the cost to acquire the equipment is substantial.